Obscured Past
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Kagome has no memory. Things are normal, until she transfers schools. No Tama High is a great school. However, there are a few people who seem familiar to Kagome, and her once obscured past is coming into focus with both good and bad memories. AU. InuKag.
1. Familiar Faces

**Obscured Past**

I got this idea a while back, and didn't get inspired to write it until just recently. I decided to go ahead and introduce another work in progress. I hope you enjoy.

Summary- Kagome is a young miko in the present day with no memories of her past, only of her name. She's never really dared sought answers, and has tried to live like normal with her only know 'family' -- Hojo. Things are normal, until she transfers schools. No Tama High is a great school. However…there are a few people who seem all too familiar to Kagome, and her once obscured past is starting to come back into focus.

Disclaimer- I'm telling you right now, I do NOT own Inuyasha. (Much to my chagrin.)

* * *

**ONE**

**Familiar Faces**

Kagome squinted, blinded by the sunlight that shone above the rooftops of the buildings surrounding her as she patiently waited for the bus. Even though she was starting at a new school during a whole new year, she wasn't all that nervous. She heard that mostly demons and priestesses attended the school, but there were a few humans here and there, and she could fit in just fine…as long as she avoided the demons as much as possible. She didn't _hate _demons, really, but they made her feel uneasy.

She sighed as she remembered Hojo's last words before she left home -- well, the place she now called home -- to go to the bus stop, "Everything will be fine, I promise. Just don't mouth off to someone who is much larger than you."

She laughed mentally. She used to mouth off at her old school whenever someone _really_ made her mad. Sometimes they were about two times her size.

She finally saw the big, yellow bus come rolling up the hill down the road. When it made it to where she was at, mingling with other students, she climbed on, and found a good seat near the front. She watched the people who went past her seat, examining them closely so she could attempt to memorize their faces -- even though she was horrible at matching names with faces.

One guy was tall, broad-shouldered, and muscular. He was definitely a demon. His long, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had piercing blue eyes.

Behind him was a girl with red pigtails and green eyes that were glowing with vitality. She, too, was a demon. Kagome could tell by her fangs that caught some sunlight when she smiled.

Next was a girl who had long hair that was pulled into a very loose ponytail and the hair on the side of her face was shorter than the rest. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep brown. It was strange…this girl seemed to be a mere human.

Directly behind that girl was a boy who had violet eyes and his brownish-black hair was pulled back into a small, tight ponytail. He appeared to be a human, as well.

They were the only people at the bus stop and the bus rolled on slowly, stopping only once more before reaching the school. At this stop, there were three people. The first two who got on were both demons and seemed to be the same type of demon as the girl with pigtails and the demon with the ponytail.

The next one, however, was the one who astonished her the most. He had long silver hair, and he had cute, triangular dog ears atop his head. When he stepped onto the bus and his gaze locked with Kagome's, she noticed his eyes. Such beautiful, amber eyes…

A flashback suddenly hit her:

* * *

_Rain…it was raining. She was alone in a room, looking out of a window. Her door busted down. A guy…? Screams…blood…fear…it all felt so real…_

* * *

"Hey, wench," the boy said, standing beside the seat she was currently occupying, snapping her out of her memory. 

She dared to gaze up into his eyes once again. "I have a name, you know."

"Whatever," he growled. "Just move over or get out of the seat."

Kagome slid over to the window to give him enough room to sit down. After he had done so, she examined him up close. What was it about him that just made her senses tingle and her heart race?

He turned and their eyes locked. "Wench," he hissed, "you got a staring problem?"

Kagome merely turned away nonchalantly and said, "Kagome."

"What?" He asked.

"Kagome -- that's my name. Learn to use it."

"Feh," was all he said in response. The bus came to a stop at the school and everyone got off, buzzing about which classes they had, who they had it with, and who they wanted to see.

-----

Inuyasha escaped the crowd and went into the school, risking a glance back at the Kagome girl. She seemed so…vaguely familiar. Psh. Whatever. How could some _human _seem familiar to him? He didn't make many friends, especially not with humans. So how could he possibly know her?

That was just it. He didn't. He wouldn't. He would avoid her.

However, there was a part of him that was urging him to stay near her. Why, though? She meant nothing to him, never _had _meant anything. What was the point of wasting his time hanging around a stinking _human_?

That was it…there _was _no point.

-----

Kagome watched as the silver-haired boy vanished within the multitude of students. After he had disappeared, Kagome couldn't help but notice that her heart rate decreased and she relaxed again. Why had she felt so strange around him…especially since they had just met? She didn't even know his name!

She sighed and, with her composure gathered, she headed into the school to see if she could try to figure out where she was going.

Just as she entered the school, someone bumped into her. She whipped her head around to apologize, but the other girl beat her to it.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" It was the same human girl with the loose ponytail that she had saw on the bus.

"It's all right," Kagome assured her.

"Hmm," the girl said. "I haven't seen you around before. You're new, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded and extended her hand. "I'm Kagome."

"Sango -- nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"You're going to need some help getting around, aren't you?" Sango asked as they both began walking down a crowded hallway. "Let me se your schedule."

Kagome handed her the small slip of paper and Sango examined it closely. "Wow, this is great! You have the same classes I do! Well, except for Journalism." Sango looked at Kagome questioningly. "You like to write?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. Always have…" her voice sounded distant.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked, giving her a curious stare.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome said, smiling. "Just thinking."

"Oh yeah! I have to introduce you to everyone!" Sango exclaimed jubilantly. She pointed to the girl with red pigtails. "That's Ayame. She's a wolf demon -- with a wicked temper. She's drooling all over this guy" -- Sango pointed to the broad-shouldered guy with the black ponytail -- "His name's Koga. Again, another wolf demon. His friends are Ginta and Hakkaku." Sango looked around for someone else, and soon found him. "This guy is Miroku." She pointed to the human with the short ponytail. "He's the school's pervert. He hits on anything that's beautiful with two legs."

Kagome nodded, trying to memorize it all. She soon spotted the silver-haired demon and her senses ran wild again. "Who is he?"

Sango scowled. "_That's_ Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Sango. "You act like you despise him."

Sango shrugged. "I don't hate the guy…it's just that he's an egomaniac with a smart mouth a horrible temper."

Kagome examined Inuyasha as he slammed his locker shut. He looked up and their eyes locked once more. Kagome felt a flurry of butterflies in her stomach as those golden eyes stared into hers.

* * *

_Why was he here? Who was screaming? Whose blood was on the floor? What was going on…?_

* * *

"Kagome! Yoo-hoo!" Sango was waving a hand in front of Kagome's face in an attempt to bring her back to reality. 

Kagome shook her head, erasing the last images of her flashback, and noticed that Inuyasha had disappeared. "Huh?"

"Come on! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her toward their first class: Computer Applications.

-----

'That wench was staring at me…_again_,' Inuyasha thought, ignoring the strange sensation within his chest. 'I don't know her! She doesn't know me! I'm not even _attracted _to her! I need to stop getting so distracted over a _human wench_!'

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said, casually walking up to him. They began heading toward their first class. "Have you seen Sango?"

"Yeah, I saw her." Inuyasha muttered.

"Isn't she looking lovely as always?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said lowly, not really into the whole conversation. "Whatever."

Miroku scrutinized his best friend inquiringly for a few moments. "You seem…different. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Inuyasha lied. There _was _something wrong. It was the fact that he felt he knew that Kagome girl from somewhere…he just didn't know where. And he didn't like it at all.

"All right." Miroku said, seemingly satisfied by the answer Inuyasha supplied him with. They headed into their class -- Computer Applications -- and Inuyasha saw, much to his astonishment, that Kagome and Sango were in there, as well.

"Ah, Sango!" Miroku said, obviously overjoyed by the fact that he got to share a class with Sango. He took the seat next to her and she simply rolled her eyes. Inuyasha took the seat next to Miroku, taking up the entire row since Kagome sat on the other end.

Miroku caught a glimpse of Kagome and said, "My, my, what do we have here? Who are you?"

Kagome, knowing full-well that he was a pervert, only said, "Kagome."

"And we must be new, right?" Miroku asked, rising to his feet.

'Oh, no,' Sango thought. She slapped him in the head, causing him to fall back down into his seat. "Don't touch her!" Sango commanded. "You do this to _every _pretty girl you see!"

Miroku just rubbed the lump on his head, smiling, and this told Kagome that he was accustomed to receiving these blows from Sango.

Kagome peeked at Inuyasha from behind Sango and Miroku. He was glaring at the computer screen, obviously bored, and wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to anyone. She had to admit that he had the most beautiful and stunning eyes she had ever saw…

* * *

"_You won't leave me…will you?"_

_His voice was soft as he asked, "No…why?"_

"_I just thought that…you know, since you found out…you would…"_

_He embraced her. "Never."_

* * *

Kagome shook her head roughly. Why were these flashbacks coming to her all of a sudden? She had _never _had flashbacks of her past, so why now? Why, after just seeing some demon boy at her new school? 

"All right, class!" The teacher -- Mrs. Yura -- said, grabbing the students' attention. "We will begin today by making up email addresses for class use. After this class is over next semester, however, you can keep these emails for personal use. Now -- let's begin."

As Mrs. Yura went through explaining how to set an email address up -- everyone already knew how to and were done, but she continued on, anyway -- Kagome noticed a guy across the room with dark, wavy hair. He appeared to be human, but his only dead giveaway that made her realize he was a demon was his piercing red eyes.

Her senses ran wild suddenly, just like they had when she first laid eyes on Inuyasha, and her mind was screaming. What was it about this guy…that made her feel sick? He seemed so familiar, but why couldn't she place his name.

"Sango," she whispered. "Who is that?"

Sango followed her gaze and said, "That's Naraku. He's an asshole."

Kagome stared at him for a few more moments before she couldn't handle it any longer and looked away. He seemed so familiar that she couldn't stand it.

-----

Since she was a junior this year, Kagome's second class was English 3 honors. She had been recommended to honors because she was skilled in English, and loved to write. She shared that class with only Sango.

She had first lunch, along with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga. She enjoyed hanging out with Sango because she was an interesting girl -- and beautiful, too. She also found that she didn't mind hanging out with Miroku, either. It was funny to watch him flirt with Sango, resulting in another lump on his head. Inuyasha, however, was a different story. They hardly talked and whenever she looked at him, she felt that eccentric surge of vigor rise up within her once again. And, every time she looked at him for too long, he always seemed to fly off the handle and get a massive attitude, which caused her to fly hot, as well, and there would be some nasty exchange of words between them.

She hadn't yet met Koga, and she wasn't sure if she wished to or not. She wasn't that great around demons, but she could hold her own.

All in all, hanging out with those three was actually pretty fun. And, like all fun, it had to come to an end. In this case, it came to an end with the end of first lunch and the start of her next class.

Journalism was her third period, and she shared it with Ayame and Naraku.

She entered the room and saw them sitting their, Ayame checking her make-up, Naraku looking around the room. Their eyes met…her heart rate rapidly increased…her breathing quickened…

She took a seat as far away from him as she could, consciously taking notice of his eyes on her back. She sat next to Ayame, who put away her make-up and turned to examine her. "Hi," she said. "I'm Ayame."

"I know," Kagome said. "I'm Kagome."

Ayame's emerald eyes lit up with interest. "How do you know me?" She asked conversationally.

"Someone showed me to you." Kagome answered simply.

"And who was that someone?" Ayame wanted to know. "Was it Koga?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Her name is Sango."

Ayame's smile faded and she seemed disappointed. "Oh," she said flatly. "Okay."

Kagome decided not to say anything more and turned to gaze out the window. She saw that rain clouds were closing in and she felt that same bizarre sense coming over her.

* * *

_Dark clouds…her quiet room…the trees getting blown by the wind…the eerie whistling of the breeze…a sudden commotion…_

* * *

Her thoughts were shaken away when the teacher came up and introduced himself. Myoga, he liked to be called. She sighed…this was going to be a long class… 

-----

Fourth period eventually rolled around. P.E 3. Oh, boy, Kagome was going to have so much fun…

Not.

She loved P.E., but she wasn't all that into sports. To make matters worse, it seemed like everyone she knew had to be in there. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ayame, Naraku, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

Kagome sighed as she changed into her tank top and shorts in the girls' locker room.

"Why so glum, Kagome?" Sango asked, slipping on her shirt. "You seem…I don't know. Depressed or something."

"I'm not depressed." Kagome said. "Just tired."

"Ah," Sango said understandingly. They walked out of the locker room and into the big gym. "I hear ya. I want to go home and take a nap."

Kagome smiled lightly and noticed Inuyasha shooting hoops with Miroku and couldn't help but perceive the fully tones muscles beneath his shirt -- a white tank top -- and felt that same feeling coming over her _again. _

The teacher -- Mrs. Kagura -- said that they would have a free day and could do whatever while she gathered the roll of every person in the class and got everything together. This is fine by Kagome. More than fine, actually. She just sat with Sango on the bleachers and watched people play basketball.

She wasn't sure about who Sango was watching -- which was probably either the whole gym or just Miroku -- but Kagome found herself observing Inuyasha. He tossed the ball up and it went into the net. _Swoosh. _He was good at basketball. She inspected him as he lifted up the bottom of his shirt and wiped away the sweat across his brow with it, revealing very toned, and very sexy abs. Her heart rate jumped.

* * *

_A sweet embrace…a warm, gentle kiss…was this heaven? It sure seemed like it. "I love you." _

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

"Kagome," Sango said, snapping the girl out of her reverie. 

"Huh?" Kagome whirled her head around to look at Sango. "What?"

Sango smirked. "You were staring…" she said in a sing-song voice.

Kagome's cheeks grew hot, which was a sure sign that she was blushing. "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I caught you red-handed. You were looking at Inuyasha's chest." Sango continued smirking.

"No I wasn't!" Kagome protested, knowing that it was a futile attempt.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Sango said, clearly not believing her.

Kagome laughed and said. "All right. I was. Jeez."

Sango gave Kagome and gentle push and said, "It's ok, Kagome. It's not like you're in love with the guy or anything. Are you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, don't be ridiculous." She gazed down at him. He looked up at her. Their eyes locked. "I just feel…some sort of attraction to him, is all."

"What kind of an attraction?" Sango asked, taking note of Kagome and Inuyasha staring at one another.

Kagome finally tore her gaze away. "I don't know. Just some sort of an attraction."

Sango just laughed and, soon, Kagome was laughing, too.

* * *

Note- There! How was it? Was it good enough for the first chapter? You'll begin to understand more about the flashbacks and stuff later (of course). Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks a lot. 


	2. Curious

**Obscured Past**

Wow, I liked the first chapter. And I enjoyed writing it. I just hope that you enjoyed reading it and that you'll enjoy this chapter.

Summary- Kagome is a young miko in the present day with no memories of her past, only of her name. She's never really dared sought answers, and has tried to live like normal with her only know 'family' -- Hojo. Things are normal, until she transfers schools. No Tama High is a great school. However…there are a few people who seem all too familiar to Kagome, and her once obscured past is starting to come back into focus.

Disclaimer- I'm telling you right now, I do NOT own Inuyasha. (Much to my chagrin.)

* * *

**TWO**

**Curious**

Kagome kicked a lone rock across the sidewalk as she stood with Sango at the bus stop the next day. It was a dark morning with threatening and heavy looking rain clouds covering up the entire sky. It would have been a quiet morning, as well, if Miroku hadn't been messing with Sango's rear end. She already had to slap him twice for putting his hands where they didn't need to be and three times for attempting to mess with Kagome.

"You're such a perv!" Sango yelled once again, letting the little lecher have it across the face for the sixth time. "You need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself!" She folded her arms across her chest and let out an angry 'humph.'

Kagome laughed, shaking her head lightly, and looking up at the clouds. She loved the rain. It was such calming weather. She just hated it when it rained while she was in school. It made her drowsy.

"Finally!" She heard Koga say. She turned and saw that the bus was on it's way up that hill right down the road. When it reached the bus stop, she waited until Koga and Ayame had found their seats before boarding the bus herself. As she was climbing on, she noticed someone in the back of the bus, his ominous red eyes watching her, causing her senses to run wild once again.

Deciding to ignore Naraku, Kagome plopped down in the same seat she had sat in the day before. Sango took the one next to her, and sighed when Miroku claimed a spot right beside of her. "Are you my shadow?" Sango asked.

Miroku smiled. "I can be anything you want me to be, Sango, dear."

"Sango _dear_?" She asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes." Miroku said, his grin growing bigger. "Do you like that name?"

Sango sighed in irritation and said, "My name is Sango. _Just _Sango."

"All right, Sango, dear." He said.

Sango lifted her hand as if to hit him, causing him to shrink away and yell, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Kagome laughed at them and watched as the scenery whizzed past them through the window. They reached the last stop and Inuyasha got on after Ginta and Hakkaku. He paused next to the seat Kagome was in. "So you think this is your seat, now, huh?" He asked.

Kagome looked into his amber eyes. "Well, I just like to sit here, is all."

Inuyasha sighed and sat down beside of her and the bus began moving slowly. People on the bus were rowdy, yelling at each other, laughing, goofing off, and some were even cussing each other out. Not Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh, no. They sat in complete and utter silence the entire ride up to the school. Neither of them spoke. They minded their own business. Until Kagome decided to turn and look at him, trying to decipher why she was having so many recollections after seeing him the day before.

He turned and their eyes locked for what seemed to be the millionth time since they had met. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked.

Despite her flaming cheeks, Kagome said, "I'm not staring. I'm looking." She then turned away.

"Feh," he muttered. "Same thing."

"Not really." Kagome whispered, barely audible over the ruckus on the bus, but Inuyasha's sensitive hearing caught her words.

"Yes it is." He argued.

"Staring is when you look at someone for a long time. Looking is when you just happen to glance at someone." Kagome retorted, turning to glare at him.

'She's actually kind of pretty…' Inuyasha thought. He quickly pushed that thought aside. 'No,' he told himself firmly. 'She's some stupid human. She means _nothing _to you.'

"Whatever." Was all he said and, as soon as the bus came to a halt, he was the first one off and the first one to disappear into the school.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all stuck together despite the multitude of bodies swarming around them. They proceeded to their lockers, which were in the same hallway, and gathered their things before heading to their first class.

-----

Kagome and Sango were sending emails back and forth on the computer in their first period, even though they were supposed to be creating some type of memorandum.

**XSangoXBadACEX **wrote:

_Wow this class is so easy that it's boring. I'm finished with that memorandum thing. Are you?_

Kagome replied to the message, saying:

_Yep. All done. I'm so tired for some reason. I don't know why. _

Sango turned and looked at her friend. She smiled and turned back to her computer:

**XSangoXBadACEX **wrote:

_You know what? I think we should have a little fun. Let's tease someone in here with an email. You'll have to send it cause my email is obvious. _

Kagome giggled and wrote:

_All right. You supply the email, and the message, and I'll send it._

**XSangoXBadACEX **wrote:

_XDemon-DogX. _

"_Inuyasha…you're so cute. I absolutely LOVE your dog ears and your eyes are so beautiful."_

_HAHA! This is going to be so funny!_

Kagome suppressed a laugh as she copied the message and pasted it to an email. She put the email address in the address place and read over the message again. Well…his eyes _were _beautiful…

She sent the message.

Inuyasha sighed as he signed in to his mail He only had one message. It was from someone with the name: xNo-Namex.

He didn't know them. Oh well. He decided to read their message anyway. It gave him _something _to do, at least.

_Inuyasha…you're so cute. I absolutely LOVE your dog ears and your eyes are so beautiful._

His ears went back. What the--? Who in the world was it?

He typed a reply and sent it:

_Who the hell is this?_

Kagome tried her best not to start laughing as she typed a reply:

_Someone who exists in your wildest fantasies._

Sango nearly died after she read that one.

Inuyasha also nearly died. He typed his message and hit send:

_Right. And what ARE my fantasies?_

Kagome thought for a moment before typing:

_Do you like handcuffs? Or do you like whips? You've been a bad boy._

Sango covered her mouth to keep herself quiet. When Miroku looked questioningly at her, she merely acted innocent. He smiled at her and she pretended to be annoyed with him by rolling her eyes and looking away. Kagome, on the other hand, thought it was downright hilarious. She couldn't believe this! And what would Inuyasha think about _that _statement? She wondered what he would do if he found out that the girl sending him those strange emails was at the other end of the row he was sitting on.

She received his message:

_Handcuffs. And how have I been a bad boy? (And why the hell are you messing with me and wasting my time?)_

Sango frowned when she read that part. She sent Kagome an email:

_He's a little annoyed, but he likes it. Keep going. Say something like: "You've been mean to people. Get over yourself and treat them nicely, and I'll give you a special treat."_

Kagome thought it was funny and copied and pasted it immediately after reading it. She waited a few more minutes, noticing that the bell was about to ring for second period, and then she received the reply:

_Whatever. If I AM nicer…what kind of treat will it be?_

Kagome motioned for Sango to watch and she typed her message and sent it, causing Sango to nearly erupt into fitful bouts of laughter. Inuyasha received the message and scowled:

_A doggy treat. _

He decided not to converse with this person anymore. They were stupid…

The bell rung and, once Kagome and Sango were out in the hallway, they erupted into hysterical laughter. "That was so funny," Kagome said between giggles.

"Yeah, I know!" Sango agreed.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked, popping up behind them. Sango and Kagome both turned to regard Miroku with mischievous eyes before busting out into laughter once more.

"We'll tell you later," Kagome promised as she and Sango headed toward English. Miroku just watched them go, released a sigh, and went to his second period.

-----

When their second period ended, Sango and Kagome headed toward the spot outside of the school under the breezeway where they had eaten their lunch the previous day. On their way there, they were stopped by Koga, who said to Kagome, "Hi."

Kagome, feeling her cheeks flame up, said, "Hi."

"I'm Koga. You're new, here, right? Ayame told me your name. It's Kagome?"

"Yeah it is. And yeah, I _am _new here." Kagome shot a side glance at Sango, who just walked a few feet away to her locker, but continued to listen in.

"Well, Kagome, welcome." He smiled. "You look wonderful today." His blue eyes roamed over her body.

Kagome blushed at the unexpected compliment and looked down at her ensemble. She was simply wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and a shirt that fit her in all the right places and showed off her curves. It was light green with a message on it, saying: "_I'm not a tease. Just a reminder of what you can't have_."

She looked back up at him and said, "Thank you."

"No problem." He smirked his boyish grin, his sharp canines reflecting light. "There's going to be a party at my house this weekend. You're invited if you want to come."

Kagome smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Thanks."

He said, "Yep," and walked away.

"Well, then," Sango said, gliding back up to Kagome's side. "You're becoming popular."

"How so?" Kagome asked as they began making their way toward the breezeway once again. "I just talked to one person."

"Well, he's very popular. And since he invited you to his party -- not to mention the fact that he pretty much told you that you were hot -- you're going to be the talk of the school. Also, Ayame will be pissed at you for 'stealing her man'." They both laughed. Once done, Sango continued, "Basically, you could either be popular in a good way or a bad way once this weekend rolls around."

"We'll just have to see, then, won't we?" Kagome asked.

They walked outside of the school and into gusty winds. Kagome's hair whipped about her face as she looked up toward the sky. The dark clouds looked as if they were about to explode if they didn't unleash their rains any time soon. She loved this kind of weather…

Inuyasha and Miroku were already at the spot, protected from the winds and any oncoming rain by the breezeway. When the two girls came up to them, Miroku asked, "What took you so long?"

"Oh," Sango said nonchalantly, taking a seat beside him. "Koga stopped us."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow curiously. "What'd _he _want?"

"To invite Kagome to his party this weekend." Sango answered.

Inuyasha turned his golden eyed gaze toward Kagome, who was sitting down about a foot away from him. "What'd you tell him?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome demanded.

"I just do," he growled, clearly annoyed by her stalling. "Now what did you say?"

"I said I'd see what I could do." Kagome answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Miroku looked at Sango. "Are you going?"

"Why would I?" Sango wanted to know.

"Well, Kagome _is _new and has no clue where she's going." Miroku stated simply. "I figured that you would go and help her around."

Sango smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you just saying that so you can go to the party, too?"

"Of course not, my dear Sango." Miroku protested. When he saw the evil glare she was giving him, he shrunk back and said, "I mean, the party sounds like fun. Why not take advantage of it and go?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Yeah…I don't have anything else to do this weekend. And it _does _sound like it would be fun." She smiled and said, "Sure. Why not? I'm going."

Miroku impetuously said, "I'm going, too."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all turned to stare expectantly at Inuyasha for an answer. Clearly nervous under the stares of the three, he felt uneasy. However, he finally said, "Fine! I'll go, too."

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Miroku exclaimed. "Just think, Inuyasha," he said, standing next to the dog-eared demon. "The music, the alcohol, the women…" there were stars in his eyes as he thought of it.

Sango cleared her throat, causing Miroku to snap out of his invented party. He flinched and turned to look at the girl with flaming, indignant eyes. Kagome took great interest in this, noticing that Sango became defensive when he discussed other women. She quirked an eyebrow inquisitively, hiding a small smirk from view.

"Well, Sango," Miroku began. "It's a party held by the most popular boy in school. There _will _be a lot of girls there…"

Sango lifted a fist and began chasing him around and around beneath the breezeway. "Get back here!" She screamed.

Kagome laughed at the two. 'Hojo was right,' she thought, smiling. 'I'll be just fine here. I'm fitting in already and it's only the second day.'

The bell rang harshly, indicating the end of their lunch. Sango finally stopped chasing Miroku and all four of them headed back toward the school. Once inside, Sango whacked Miroku on the back of the head, giggled, and disappeared to her next class. Inuyasha just drifted away silently while Miroku and Kagome toddled down the hallway. Their classes were right across the hall from one another. They sojourned at the doorway to Journalism -- Kagome's third period class.

"Well," he said. "You _do _know that this could be trouble for you, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. But it's all right. I can handle it."

Miroku nodded. "All right. But we're here for you -- just in case."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He returned her smile and then said, "I've been meaning to ask you -- where did you come from?"

Kagome felt the color drain from her face. She hated to discuss this topic. "What do you mean?"

"There's only three other schools around here -- and I know everyone there. You attended one of them last year. But you weren't native to Tokyo. I would've saw your face before now. So which city did you come from?" He gave her a light and pleasant gaze, which she couldn't meet wholeheartedly.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. It was simple to tell someone something, right? However, she couldn't. How could she tell someone something she didn't even enjoy to reflect upon? How could she tell someone something when she couldn't even remember it herself?

Just as she was about to say something -- she wasn't even sure about what she was going to say -- the bell rang and Miroku, with a wave and a smile said, "Gotta go," and took off so he wouldn't be noticed as he was coming in late.

Kagome sighed in evident relief and hurried toward her desk, not even taking notice of Naraku's stunning red eyes boring into her back. She felt her heart rate -- which had rapidly amplified -- decelerate and took in a deep breath to try and compose herself. She hated the fact that she couldn't remember her past…the only thing she could remember was the past two years…

And it ruined her life.

-----

Kagome slipped her tank top over her head, looking despondently down at the floor. She hadn't spoken much, and this alerted Sango that something was wrong. "Kagome?" She asked as they stored their belongings away in two of the many lockers adorning the walls of the locker room. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome forced a smile and feigned happiness. "No," she lied. "Everything is fine. I'm just tired."

Sango looked as if she didn't believe her, but sighed and said, "All right."

They walked into the gym and Kagome saw that Inuyasha had taken a Frisbee from the equipment storage room and was tossing it back and forth to Miroku, Koga, and Naraku. They proceeded to their place on the bleachers and sat, watching everyone goof off.

"Kagome," Sango said again. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Kagome turned and regarded Sango with calm eyes. Sango caught the hint of mixed emotions and gave her a curious stare. Kagome exhaled gustily and said, "Well there _is_, but I don't want to talk about it."

Sango examined her friend -- and she _did _consider her a friend -- and said, "All right. You don't have to." She noticed that Kagome had turned and averted her gaze toward Inuyasha. "But does it have anything to do with…oh, I don't know -- Inuyasha?"

Kagome jerked her eyes away from the demon below her and looked at Sango. "Sort of."

Sango nodded. "All right. You don't have to talk about it. But I want to find out one day." Sango smiled comfortingly at Kagome, who smiled back and nodded.

Unexpectedly, the Frisbee came spiraling toward them. Kagome, reacting with speed she never knew she had, caught it. Looking down, she had to choose who got to have it: Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, or Koga. They all held up their hands expectantly, wanting to get the Frisbee from her. She smirked playfully and tossed it to Inuyasha. He caught it, their eyes locked, and a spark passed between them. He looked away and continued playing.

Kagome sat back down and looked at Sango. "So what's up with you and Miroku?"

Sango's face turned red. "There is _nothing _up with us."

"Sure there isn't." Kagome grinned. "You know you like him."

Sango was about to protest when, suddenly, the Frisbee came flying at them before Kagome could realize it and catch it. It would have connected with Kagome's head if Inuyasha hadn't reacted with great speed and leapt up with his demonic ability, and caught it. When he landed right below them on the bleachers, and turned to look at them, Kagome murmured, "Thanks."

"Heh," he said. "It was nothing."

Then he went off and played once again.

Kagome said, "Sometimes I wish I was a demon."

Sango said, "He's only half demon."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, looking at Sango, and then back at Inuyasha. "He's only _half_?"

"Yep." Sango said. "I don't know much about him, but he transferred here during his sophomore year. He's been here two years longer than you. But I don't know where he came from, or anything about his family. You'd have to ask him if you wanted to know more."

Psh. Ask him? Kagome ask _Inuyasha _about his past and his family? Like that was ever going to happen. She'd have better luck getting a date with Naraku than even speak to Inuyasha and have a decent conversation with him.

But still…just because she wasn't able to do so, it didn't mean that she wasn't curious about him. And she was very, very curious.

* * *

Note- There you have it! Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you thought. By the way, thanks so much for your reviews of the last chapter! 


	3. Kikyo

**Obscured Past**

It seems like you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm glad you are, because I'm having fun writing it.

Summary- Kagome is a young miko in the present day with no memories of her past, only of her name. She's never really dared sought answers, and has tried to live like normal with her only know 'family' -- Hojo. Things are normal, until she transfers schools. No Tama High is a great school. However…there are a few people who seem all too familiar to Kagome, and her once obscured past is starting to come back into focus.

Disclaimer- I'm telling you right now, I do NOT own Inuyasha. (Much to my chagrin.)

* * *

**THREE**

**Kikyo**

Kagome groaned, clearly annoyed, and shifted onto her stomach in order to reach out and smack the 'off' button on her alarm clock. She hated Wednesdays, almost as much as she hated Mondays. It was the middle of the week when things seemed too overwhelming to bear, and she certainly felt weighed down. It wasn't due to physical objects, either. She had had another dream -- the same dream that had plagued her the entire week -- and she felt as if all of her energy had been drained from her.

Grunting, she forced herself out of bed and headed straight for her closet -- well, the closet that had been given to her -- that was full of clothes that had been bought for her not too long ago. She found her outfit -- blue jeans with a tee-shirt that read: "_All stressed out and no one to choke."_

She laughed. It described her mood. She sighed as she paused to look into the full length mirror next to the closet. Why was she so stressed? She hadn't gotten a lot of work in the previous two days, and her new environment was wonderful. At first, she had been afraid to transfer schools, especially since she hadn't had a good past. However, she was rethinking her preceding assumptions that she would have a horrible time. She made some new friends, and possibly some enemies, and was having fun.

That was it, though. She had made some friends…with someone who was _too _familiar to her, but she couldn't perceive why.

_That _was why she felt so beleaguered. She desperately wanted to know who Inuyasha was and why he was so familiar…Naraku, also. She desperately wished that she could remember her past. Why couldn't she remember? What had caused her to lose her memory in the first place? And what had Miroku meant the day before when he informed her that she hadn't been native to Tokyo? Had he meant that she had lived _somewhere else _and ended up in Tokyo somehow?

'Oh, stop it,' she urged herself, shaking her head. 'You're thinking too much. You've never cared about finding out about what happened. You just thanked God that you had a home, food, and clothing.'

That was true…until now. Now -- she was curious. She had locked eyes with both Inuyasha and Naraku and they had sparked her interest. She just wanted to uncover some answers…

'No,' her mind told her firmly. 'You might not want to hear it. Maybe it's for the best that you not remember.'

Sighing, she changed her clothes and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Once downstairs, she saw Hojo, who smiled brightly at her. "How are you, sleepyhead?" He asked cheerfully.

"Fine," she answered, examining him. He was nice, and attractive, with black hair that had a brown tint to it and deep, brown eyes. He was a big health nut, though, and was always telling to eat this or that, that it was good for this, and good for that. However, he had given her a place to stay, a dwelling of refuge. For that, she was eternally grateful.

"Good," he said, finishing up the pancakes he had been preparing for her. "I take it that you're enjoying this school more than the other?"

Kagome nodded. She had only transferred because she didn't like her old school -- Shikon High -- because of the demons. They tended to be much more malicious, especially toward her for some reason. She wasn't sure why. After all, she was just a helpless, innocuous human. What could a human like herself do to nearly an entire school of demons? Nothing. So she wasn't sure why they tended to be more intimidated by her and tried to make her life miserable. "Yeah," she said, her voice ragged. "I like it."

He smiled, nodding his head. "Good." He placed a plate of pancakes on the table for her to eat.

"Hojo," she said, taking her seat in front of the pancakes. "I was invited to a party this weekend. I was just wondering if I could go…?"

Hojo laughed. "I'm not your mother, Kagome. Of course you can go. Just come back in one piece." He paused, noticing the saddened look that appeared on her face. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I keep forgetting."

Kagome forced a meek smile, trying to pretend as if it hadn't bothered her that he had mentioned the word 'mother' in her presence. "It's all right." She quickly downed her pancakes that had been so lovingly made for her and hurriedly rushed out the door toward the bus stop, preparing for another day at school.

-----

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled, waving at her friend, who was racing toward her. She twitched when she felt a hand on her rear and she whirled around, letting Miroku have it right across the face. He laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the red hand shaped impression on the side of his face.

Kagome made it up to them, panting. "What's up?"

"Not much…" Sango said, her eyebrow twitching in irritation. "But Miroku here can't keep his hands off."

Kagome laughed. She suddenly felt a strange presence and turned around. Koga was standing there, grinning down at her.

"Jeez, you sensed me before I even said anything." Koga said, feigning disappointment.

"Yeah, I did." Kagome said, not sure of what he meant. He made it seem like she could tell what was a demon aura and what wasn't. "What's up?"

"You're still coming, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said. "Can I bring them?" She motioned toward Sango and Miroku behind her, who were still arguing over how Miroku needed to learn to control his 'cravings' for a woman's behind.

He looked from them to Kagome, and his dark blue eyes penetrated hers, almost as if he were looking into her soul. "Course you can," he said. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Okay, thanks." She said, smiling.

"No problem." He said, winking at her and turning away to go talk with Ayame.

The bus soon arrived and they all climbed on. When they stopped to pick Inuyasha up, Kagome slid over instinctively to give him room. He sat down beside of her and their eyes met.

"What?" They demanded in unison.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. Kagome sighed and turned away with a frown. Then they both turned back toward each other:

"So…" they said at the same instant, both looking for something to say.

"Would you stop?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Kagome said.

Sango examined them curiously before saying, "You two are a lot alike."

The two turned to regard Sango with suppressed rage. "How?" They once again demanded in unison. Then they both turned on each other for a third time, "Stop copying me!"

Sango was laughing at them now. "_That's_ why you're so much alike."

"We are _not _alike." They both said again.

Inuyasha glared at her with narrowed eyes. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

"Am not!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha sneered and crossed his arms across his chest, turning away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window. That's when she was promptly ambushed by a flashback.

* * *

"_You're so stupid." She muttered playfully._

"_I am not." A voice protested._

"_You're right…you're not." She kissed the source of the voice -- clearly male -- only she couldn't see the face. She couldn't see who was embracing her, gently stroking her hair. The figured was obscured, and all she knew was that she was holding someone, kissing someone, feeling the butterflies in the pit of her belly…_

* * *

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in front of her friend's face, snapping her back to reality.

Kagome shook her head, also erasing the last images of her flashback. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Sango asked. "You kind of spaced out."

Kagome looked around and noticed that she had, obviously, gone into auto pilot as the flash back consumed her. She and Sango were standing in front of the school. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, of course not." Kagome said defensively. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"All right." Sango said, a bit skeptically, Kagome noticed.

She wasn't trying to make anyone suspicious. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? The only thing she was keeping from Sango was the fact that she couldn't remember her past. Was that such a crime? No, it wasn't. She just didn't want anyone to catch the hint that she didn't. They'd talk about her. And she didn't want that.

-----

Inuyasha was digging through his locker, absent mindedly hunting down his text books and binders for his next two classes. As he was doing this, he was overcome by an image.

* * *

_He was sitting in a swing with another figure beside of him, their head on his shoulder. He couldn't see the figure's face, or body, so he wasn't sure of their gender until they spoke:_

"_It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" The voice belonged to a female._

"_Not as beautiful as you are." He said. He heard her giggle with nervousness. That's when he leaned forward and kissed her gently. _

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha." Someone said from behind him.

He slammed his locker shut, also slammed the images from his head. What the hell _was_ that anyway?

"You all right?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha turned to face him. "Yeah. Peachy."

Miroku examined him, but brushed it off. "Okay, man." He patted him on the back. "Come on, let's go flirt with Sango."

"You're alone on that one." Inuyasha said.

Miroku shrugged. "Fine by me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend, and followed after him, heading toward their first class of the day.

-----

Inuyasha was in his third period, leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up against the desk, supporting him. The teacher had gotten on to him on numerous occasions, repeating over and over how unsafe it was to be leaning back in his seat. He didn't care, though. He never worried too much about a measly head injury.

He had also begun tossing a pencil up into the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Inuyasha, please, stop." The civics teacher said, exasperated. "I'm trying to conduct a class."

"I'm not stopping you." He said in reply, still leaning back in his chair and still tossing the pencil into the air.

The teacher let out a gusty breath and decided to try and continue with her lesson.

That's when an administrator entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But I need to speak with you outside for a moment." The teach exited the room and closed the door behind her.

The room immediately burst into chatter and laughter. Inuyasha ignored it, however, and continued leaning back and tossing the pencil into the air mindlessly.

At length, the teacher, looking frustrated as ever, re entered the room and said, "All right, class, settle down. I have a new student."

Everyone began bustling about who it could be, or who they hoped it would be. The girls hoped it was a girl from a neighboring school that they were acquainted with. The guys hoped it was a new hot girl with a big chest and rear.

Inuyasha, however, was the only one who didn't care in the least.

"All right, calm down!" The teacher yelled, struggling to gain control of her classroom. After about five minutes of fighting with her students, she said. "All right, Kikyo, come in."

So she did.

And Inuyasha started.

She looked almost like Kagome, with long black hair pulled back into a loose pony tail and dark brown eyes and pale skin.

However, she seemed so vaguely familiar that Inuyasha nearly panicked and ended up reeling in shock, accidentally kicking the desk and sending himself falling backward. His head collided with the desk behind him.

Before he blacked out, he heard alarmed voices saying, "Take him to the nurse!" and "Oh, God, He's bleeding!"

What he saw before he passed out was Kikyo's face, smiling at him, before fading into Kagome's. That's when he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Note- There! Did you like it? What did you think about his reaction to Kikyo coming to his school? Why do you think he reacted that way? Find out. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Getting Closer

**Obscured Past**

It seems like you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm glad you are, because I'm having fun writing it.

Summary- Kagome is a young miko in the present day with no memories of her past, only of her name. She's never really dared sought answers, and has tried to live like normal with her only known 'family' -- Hojo. Things are normal, until she transfers schools. No Tama High is a great school. However…there are a few people who seem all too familiar to Kagome, and her once obscured past is starting to come back into focus as she remembers both good and bad events.

Disclaimer- I'm telling you right now, I do NOT own Inuyasha. I merely toy with them for my own lunacy. Also, any similarities this story has with any other(s) are simply coincidence(s)! Thanks.

* * *

**FOUR**

**Getting Closer**

Inuyasha awoke a while later with a stinging sensation overwhelming the skin on the back of his head while a splitting headache imploded his senses on the inside. He sat up and brought a clawed, shaking hand to his forehead and felt a bandage. He could smell his own blood drenching the thin cloth and the pillow of the nurse's bed. He exhaled, glad that he had only come off with a minor head injury -- and a dent to his pride.  
Growling with perplexity, he wondered why he had reacted so vigorously when he caught sight of the new girl -- Kikyo. She had seemed so familiar. So what? Familiar people come and go, it wasn't at all strange. So why had he jerked so violently when he had looked at her face, which resembled Kagome's so much? Why had he had such a spasm that it sent him reeling backward? She was just some strange, new girl.  
So why had he reacted so...weird?  
Someone cleared their throat from beside him, causing him to flinch violently. He whipped his head around to find Kagome sitting there, a soft smile playing across her pink lips.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, his tone not one of friendliness.

"That's not nice," she said with a playful frown. "Here I am, coming to pay you a visit, with water and a snack, and all you can ask is, 'why are you here?'?"

He gazed at her for a moment. "How long have I been here?"

"Well, seeing how you came here during your third period, I'd say about two and a half hours." Kagome replied.

"So school's over?"

"Yep."

"And you're still here?"

"Well…obviously."

"Why?"

Kagome gulped hard. It was a simple question, she reminded herself. She could give him an uncomplicated answer to a straightforward question, right? "I figured you would've needed something to eat or maybe a drink, so I bought you something and waited on you. Miroku and Sango couldn't stay because they had way too much homework."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How did you find out?"

"Find out?" She questioned.

"About me cracking my skull open." He said tersely.

She smiled. "Word gets around fast, Inuyasha, especially in high school."

Inuyasha felt his ego split. This was great. Not only did his third period class know that he freaked out over something -- they didn't know what, hopefully, because _he_ didn't even know -- and fell backward and busted his head open on the desk behind him, the entire school knew it, too. Boy, did he feel like the biggest idiot half breed around.

He was ripped from his sheepish thoughts when a bottle of water found its way in front of him. Looking up, his gaze fixed on the source. Kagome smiled at him. "Here," she said. "I figured you'd need it."

He took it from her, ignoring how his fingers brushed against hers, and began drinking avariciously. After downing the entire bottle, he tossed it into the trash bin across the room. It clanged noisily as it came in contact with the bottom.

"So why did you freak out and fall backward?" Kagome asked. "Didn't the teacher warn you not to lean back in your chair?"

Inuyasha felt immense pressure overwhelm him over this topic. 'Might as well get used to it,' he told himself. 'You're never going to hear the end of it tomorrow.' However, this did not help him. It did not stop the sweat from obscuring his brow and his nerves to stand on edge. In spite of this, he decided to play it cool. "Yeah, she told me, but who listens to teachers?"

"The students," she said flatly.

"Not always," he shot back. "Do you listen to your teachers all the time?"

Kagome felt nervousness tug on the neck of her blouse. She _tried _to listen to the teachers, only to have her haphazard reminiscences blur her mind. "Of course I do."

"Do not," he said. "I can smell your nervousness."

'This is great,' he thought happily. 'I'm keeping her off the subject of that girl and my stinking memories by calling her bluffs.'

"Oh really?" She asked, suddenly looking defiant. She stared deep into his eyes and he could feel her searching gaze, almost as if it were infiltrating his soul. "I can tell that you're embarrassed about what happened earlier. Was it because you -- _Inuyasha_, the big, tough half demon -- fell and hit your head in the middle of class? Or was it something more?"

"It was _not _that--wait. How'd you know I was a half demon?" He asked, looking confused. "I know you can't sense it. You're just a stinking human."

"Sango told me. And I am _not _a stinking human. I am a regular, _very clean_, human being." She growled. "And what do you mean, 'sense'?"

"You mean you don't know?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No." She said cautiously, almost as if she were afraid of the consequences of her answer. "What am I _supposed_ to know?"

Inuyasha sighed, obviously frustrated, and said, "Never mind." His amber eyes did a quick sweep of the room and then he asked, "Where's the nurse?"

"She stepped out." Kagome replied, still thrown off by his last question. "She told me to make sure that you stayed here until she got back. She has to check your injury before you can leave."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Typical. He _had _to be stuck with some girl in the nurse's office. Might as well make a conversation.

At the same moment he said, "So," dragging the 'oh' out long, Kagome did the exact same thing at the exact same time.

They narrowed their eyes at one another. "Stop copying me," they said at the same instant.

"I'm not," they shot back at one another.

"Are, too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

Just as Inuyasha was about to keep this battle going, Kagome lifted a hand and said, "Cut it out. We've been doing this all day. Don't you think we need to quit?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I'm trying to get you to stop copying me." He replied, a smirk on his face.

Kagome was smiling, her left eyebrow raised in amusement. "Are you _trying _to get on my nerves?"

"Maybe." He said.

She lifted her hand, pretending to be upset with him. She feigned like she was going hit him, but stopped, grinning.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said after she dropped her hand back down. "I'm the injured one."

Kagome was about to reply -- she wasn't sure how -- when the nurse entered the room.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Inuyasha said at the same time Kagome said, "He's fine." They turned to glower at one another.

The nurse, an elder woman who was shorter than over half of the teenage population in the entire school, laughed at them. "Yes, it would seem that way." She promptly removed Inuyasha's bandage, only to replace it with a new, cleaner, and stronger one. "That should do it." She said, washing her hands. "Now, since you're a hybrid, you should heal up in no time. Just try not to fall again. You could really wrack your brains like that."

Inuyasha hopped off the large, reclining chair and stretched. "No problem. Thanks."

"You two have a good day," the nurse said as they left her office. "Oh -- and Kagome, watch over him, okay?"

Kagome looked back into the room and winked. "You got it."

Then they were on their way home.

The walk down the fairly empty streets was quiet, other than the occasional passing of a vehicle, and Inuyasha kicking a rock down the sidewalk. They walked for a long period of time without speaking and Kagome noticed that they passed right by Inuyasha's street.

"Um," she said, gazing back at the street behind them.

Realizing where her russet eyes were staring, he said, "I'm walking you home."

"Trying to be nice now?" She asked jokingly in order to hide her discomfort of the words that had just escaped his mouth.

"Nope. Just got nothin' better to do." He said, kicking a rock into the road. "Besides," he added, "I don't think any rapist or whatever would _try_ to kidnap you."

Kagome frowned angrily. "What?" She yelled. "Is that your way of saying that I'm ugly?"

Inuyasha only looked at her with a grin, answering her question.

Kagome, upon noticing that they were at her house already, screamed, "Fine then! You're not so hot yourself! See if I wait for you next time you're in the nurse's office!" She then promptly stomped up to her porch.

"There won't _be_ a next time!" He shouted at her, still grinning.

She jerked the door open in indignation. "Sure there will! I'll sic that Koga guy on you!"

Inuyasha's smile evaporated. "That stinkin' wolf can't beat me!" He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Besides, you wouldn't sic him on me."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." She said flatly.

"Cause I didn't mean what I said and you know it." Came his reply.

Kagome stared sat him for a long while before finally turning and going inside. A few moments later, she glanced out the window and saw that the hanyou was gone.

'Now you can talk to him more about his past,' she told herself. 'Just keep hanging around him. How hard could it be?'

* * *

Note- there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Memories Running Wild

**Obscured Past**

It seems like you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm glad you are, because I'm having fun writing it.

Summary- Kagome is a young miko in the present day with no memories of her past, only of her name. She's never really dared sought answers, and has tried to live like normal with her only known 'family' -- Hojo. Things are normal, until she transfers schools. No Tama High is a great school. However…there are a few people who seem all too familiar to Kagome, and her once obscured past is starting to come back into focus as she remembers both good and bad events.

Disclaimer- I'm telling you right now, I do NOT own Inuyasha. I merely toy with them for my own lunacy. Also, any similarities this story has with any other(s) are simply coincidence(s)! Anything else in here (movie, song, etc) is not mine. I only use it for story purposes. Thanks.

* * *

**FIVE**

**Memories Running Wild**

How hard could it be to talk to Inuyasha?

Very hard.

Kagome was sitting in her computer applications class, staring sullenly at the computer. 'This is the perfect opportunity to talk to Inuyasha about his past through email, only I can't.' She mentally cursed herself for sending those prank emails about giving Inuyasha a doggy treat if he were nicer and practiced some manners. 'Thanks Sango,' she thought, half bitterly, as she fantasized about the conversation she could be having with Inuyasha. However, she could only smile when she remembered the look on the hanyou's face every time he received an email from the strange, mysterious admirer who was going to 'give him a special treat.'

He had totally taken it the wrong way.

And it had been funny.

But now Kagome wasn't laughing. She was mentally kicking herself. 'I _need _to talk to him,' she reminded herself. 'I need to know about his past, where he came from…why he looks so familiar to me.'

She sighed and averted her gaze from the computer screen -- the words had begun to blur together from concentrating on it so hard -- and focused on Naraku. He was looking bored, just like always, ignoring Mrs. Yura's lesson. His black hair came down around his pale face and broad shoulders like a wave. It appeared soft and tangle free, well taken care of. His eyes, red as blood, would normally frighten someone else. However, they entranced her. She couldn't pry her gaze away from them. She could lose herself in their depth.

Even when he turned to look at her, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. They were so…stunning.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, finally able to look away. She looked back at the computer before feeling someone's gaze on her. Feeling her cheeks become a trivial shade of pink, she twisted around and found Sango looking at her, her eyes holding a question:

_What is wrong with you?_

Kagome shook her head, a meek smile on her face. _Nothing_, she silently said to her newfound friend. _Why?_

_You seem agitated_, Sango mouthed. _You've been spacey lately. What are you thinking about?_

_I…_Kagome closed her mouth before whirling back to computer screen. She opened an email and composed a message to Sango.

Sango read her message:

**xNo-Namex **wrote:

_I don't know if I should tell you or not. It's very personal and difficult to talk about. It has nothing to do with you…just the subject itself. I'm sorry. Maybe in time I'll tell you._

Sango quirked an interested eyebrow at the email. She understood completely…that didn't keep her from becoming curious, however.

**XSangoXBadACEX **wrote:

_I understand. Take your time. But tell me something; does it deal with Inuyasha?_

Kagome felt a lump rise in her throat. What should she say to _that_? The fact that she couldn't remember her past didn't involve him, but the fact that he looked extremely familiar did.

**xNo-Namex **wrote:

_Kinda. Now, can you tell me everything you know about that Naraku guy?_

**XSangoXBadACEX** wrote:

_Sure…does it deal with him, too? Because I haven't seen you talk to him. Anyways, he transferred schools last year. He came from Kyoto. He went to a different school called No Tama High or something like that._

After Kagome received and read over the email, her mind ran wild so suddenly that she had to place her head down against the table top. A massive headache imploded the insides of her mind, driving all of her sense crazy, as if they were in a frenzy. She was acutely aware of Sango's gaze upon her, curious and worried, but she didn't have a chance to think about that. How could she with images overrunning her mind?

* * *

_The school was large…the billboard out front said in large, navy letters "No Tama High"_

* * *

"Kagome?" Mrs. Yura suddenly asked, wrenching Kagome from her memories. "Are you all right, dear? Or am I boring you?"

Kagome, having shot her head up so quickly, felt lightheaded as she answered, "No, ma'am, I just don't feel well. May I go to the restroom?"

Mrs. Yura nodded and handed her a pass. Kagome walked hastily out of the room and down the quiet, empty hall. She exhaled gustily and took in a deep, clarifying breath to try and rid her mind of the flashbacks.

She entered the bathroom, relieved to find it void of any preppy girls, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, with dark circles beneath her eyes, which were strangely glossy as if she were about to shed tears.

"Why can't I just…give it up?" She asked herself. "I can live a normal life, right? Just forget trying to remember my past and live out the rest of my life."

She cast her gaze downward toward the marble sinks. "I'm not even _trying _to figure out what happened to me…"

She turned the water on and cupped her shaking hands together, letting them fill with icy water before splashing it on her face. She then dabbed her face dry with a paper towel. She felt a little better.

She glanced toward the door, not ready to return to class, and saw a girl enter the bathroom. She was astonished to find that this girl looked almost exactly like her, only a bit older and more mature. However, he dark brown eyes -- the ones that looked like mirror images of Kagome's -- appeared bored, the color dull.

The girl regarded her with a bitter stare and a small sneer before breezing past her to a different sink beside of Kagome's.

Kagome's senses impetuously ran wild once more and she felt nauseous. This girl seemed so familiar…had she seen her once before?

No, she couldn't have! She didn't know anything about this girl -- who she was, her name, where she lived -- and yet, she felt as if she _had _known her for a long, long time.

"Have you got a staring problem?" The girl demanded, messing with her low pony tail.

"No…" Kagome said cautiously, shyly. "Why?"

"You've been staring at me the entire time."

"Oh. Sorry."

The girl said nothing after that and Kagome took great care to keep her eyes off of her as to prevent any more words to be spoken between them. Even her voice sounded dangerously memorable.

Kagome stood in front of the sink, wracking her brains as to how she could possibly know the girl, or even if she could remember her name or not. She glanced at her using the mirror every now and then when the girl wasn't paying any attention and examined her features, studied her actions. She had very pale skin, which appeared even paler against her dark eyes and dark hair that as pulled back into a very loose pony tail, tied with a thin white ribbon down between her shoulder blades. She seemed frail, yet Kagome had a feeling that, encased in that sickly looking body, was a wicked temper and quick wit.

She continually took note of the fact that she resembled this girl -- or the girl resembled her, whichever. They both had the same build, the same dark russet eyes, the same black hair. However, she didn't think that this was such a key factor in remembering her past.

That's when she mentally told herself that she didn't want to pry into her past anymore, and to just forget it. That's also when the girl chose to leave.

Kagome watched her go, and felt a strange sensation well up within her stomach. That's when she murmured one word, and one word only. A word that astounded her almost to the point of insanity:

"_Kikyo_."

The girl's name. But…how had she known such a thing? She _hadn't _known her before…prior to their first and last meeting just now. Had she?

She wanted to scream, to try and keep herself from remembering. She didn't _want _to remember. It would complicate the life that she and Hojo and built for her, the life she wanted to live in peace. However, she couldn't scream in school. But she _could _tell her teacher she had vomited and that she wanted to go home.

That is exactly what she did, too. She left the room with her belongings to call home, fully aware of Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Sango's, and Naraku's eyes all focused on her as she left. Once out in the hall, she glanced back and Sango's eyes read:

_You're not sick. But there's something seriously wrong. Hope you tell me soon._

Miroku's eyes read:

_Get well soon, beautiful._

Naraku's were plain, with no emotion whatsoever.

Inuyasha's, however, read:

_Are you still mad at me for yesterday? I'm really sorry. You seem troubled…wanna talk?_

Kagome sighed, and walked away without even trying to respond to their questions. She simply called home and Hojo came by the school and picked her up. She decided to try and leave her troubles at school so she could relax at home for once this week.

-----

"Something is wrong with her," Sango said after their computer applications class as she and Miroku headed toward their lockers, Inuyasha trailing behind them.

"She's sick." Miroku said. "That's what's wrong."

"Not that," Sango said gruffly. "I mean, something else. She won't tell me."

Changing the subject, Miroku asked, "Do you know where she came from?"

"No -- why?" Sango asked.

"I've never saw her here in Tokyo, so she must have come from another city. She didn't get a chance to tell me whenever I asked her." Miroku explained. "She acted a bit weird."

Inuyasha, listening in and having heard their entire conversation, averted his nervous glance. He thought that he had an idea of what was going on with Kagome. However, he couldn't jump to conclusions just yet. He'd have to observe her and see for himself.

"Well, I'll call her later and find out what's going on," Sango said.

"All right. It's not that it matters too much, anyways. When she's willing to tell us -- she will." Miroku said.

Inuyasha broke away from them and stopped at his locker. As he did so, he saw that Kikyo girl and growled deep within his chest. He already didn't like her -- and not because she had been the cause of his most recent injury, which was now fully healed. Too bad his pride and dignity weren't. He didn't like her due to the ominous and awkward aura around her, the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach and chest whenever he laid eyes upon her.

Yet, every time he saw her, an image of Kagome flashed through his mind.

He had a feeling it wasn't because they resembled one another, either.

-----

Kikyo was wandering down the hall, searching for her next class, when she bumped into someone. "Excuse me," she said hastily, even though her flat, emotionless voice contradicted her politeness.

"Do you have to be so formal with me, Kikyo?" A deep voice asked, sending chills up the girl's spine.

She smiled. "I didn't realize it was you. If I had, I wouldn't have been so reserved."

"It's been a while." He said, realizing she had dropped a notebook. He bent over and picked it up off the floor and handed it to her. "How have you been?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Never better."

Kikyo grinned at him. "I actually like this school. It's amusing here."

"I heard that Inuyasha fell backward and cracked his skull open when he saw you yesterday."

"Yes, he did. It's was entertaining to watch everyone shriek because he was bleeding."

"A hanyou such as he wouldn't have been so easily hurt…" he said. "And then you show up and he knocks his own self unconscious. How humorous."

Kikyo chuckled. "It is. But I must be going so I can find my room."

"Bye."

Kikyo walked away without a response, and headed down the hallway silently, as if gliding effortlessly with the aid of angels…

Well, in her case, demons.

-----

Kagome had managed to push everything aside and was watching television. Hojo had gone out to buy groceries and then he'd have to go back to work in order to fill in for a fellow co-worker who was out with mono.

"_Rose, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful girl…_woman _that I've ever known."_

Kagome loved the movie _Titanic_. It was so romantic, sad, humorous, and action packed that she couldn't help but love it. She cried every time she watched the movie.

"_I have ten bucks in my pocket; I have nothing to offer you."_

She took a deep swallow from her Pepsi before placing it down onto the table in front of her. She sighed. She had had a trying day…and she hadn't even been at school for half!

"Are you all right?" Hojo had asked her when he picked her up from school.

"Fine," she asked. "Just don't feel well."

"No -- not that. You seem, upset over something. Do you hate your school? Cause if you do, we could find a newer and better one and--"

She cut him off, "Hojo. It's not that. It's…"

"Oh…_that_." He said, knowing at once what was troubling the girl he had found and taken in. "What was it?"

Kagome didn't respond.

"Sorry. It's not my business." He apologized.

"It's okay." She assured him. "But I'm really confused right now. I think I'm on to something, but I'm not really sure. Then, there's the fact that I don't even _want _to remember my past."

"You're too afraid to…?"

"Yes…I am."

"It's all right to be afraid." Hojo said soothingly. "Take your time with this. If your memories are starting to come back now, then you're going to remember sooner or later. It's just a matter of time before everything falls into place."

Kagome knew he was right. She just wished that he wasn't. Did she honestly _have _to remember?

"_Jack! This is where we first met!" Rose exclaimed, both fear and joy written across her features as Jack held her tightly against him and kissed her forehead._

"What if there are good things that you need to remember?" Hojo asked. "Like your mother, or father? Perhaps brothers and sisters?"

"I don't know, Hojo." Kagome said.

"Do you wish it would all just stop and you never knew about them?"

"In a way, yes. I'm _that _scared." She whispered.

"Well, it's fine. We're in this together. I'm here for you." He replied confidently. She didn't share his confidence.

Suddenly, Kagome remembered something Sango's email had said.

_Sure…does it deal with him, too? Because I haven't seen you talk to him. Anyways, he transferred schools last year. He came from Kyoto. He went to a different school called No Tama High or something like that._

No Tama High…She remembered the school! Had she gone there? If she had then…she had once been in Kyoto where Naraku once resided!

…How had she ended up here in Tokyo?

'No!' Her mind screamed. 'I've been here my whole life. I've never lived anywhere else. Don't make it anymore complicated than it already is!' She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"_Jack! There's a boat, Jack! Jack! There's a boat!" Rose shook her frozen lover's hand in a futile attempt to get him to awake so they could board the lifeboat together. She knew that she'd be getting in it alone, or die. However, she had promised Jack that she would make it through, no matter what, no matter how hopeless she was._

Kagome was now crying, the warm, salty tears streaming down her face…

…and it wasn't due to the movie, either.

* * *

Note- there you have it! Thanks once again for reading. I appreciate it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I just hope you enjoy reading it. 


	6. Confessions

**Obscured Past**

It seems like you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm glad you are, because I'm having fun writing it.

Summary- Kagome is a young miko in the present day with no memories of her past, only of her name. She's never really dared sought answers, and has tried to live like normal with her only known 'family' -- Hojo. Things are normal, until she transfers schools. No Tama High is a great school. However…there are a few people who seem all too familiar to Kagome, and her once obscured past is starting to come back into focus as she remembers both good and bad events.

Disclaimer- I'm telling you right now, I do NOT own Inuyasha. I merely toy with them for my own lunacy. Also, any similarities this story has with any other(s) are simply coincidence(s)! Anything else in here (movie, song, etc) is not mine. I only use it for story purposes. Thanks.

* * *

**SIX**

**Confessions**

Kagome was startled awake by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She took a moment to compose herself before going and answering it. She was shocked to find Sango on the other side. "Um, hi, Sango," Kagome stuttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey, how are you?" The girl asked.

"Fine." Kagome stepped aside to allow Sango the enter the home Hojo had adopted her to not too long before.

"That's good," Sango said, admiring the house. "We were all worried about you."

"Oh," was all Kagome could say.

Sango was silent for a few moments, still appreciating the house, the furniture, and the pictures on the walls. Kagome felt very awkward to have someone from school in her -- _Hojo's_ -- house.

"What is wrong?" Sango suddenly asked, catching Kagome off-guard.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you? There's something wrong and I know it's not the fact that you're sick." Sango said.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly. Too quickly, she realized. "There's nothing wrong with me," she said, slowing it down a bit.

"Kagome," Sango said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me. Please."

Kagome stared at her new friend intently for a long while. So long, in fact, she wouldn't blame the girl if she had started to sweat from nervous tension. "Fine. Sit down."

Sango complied with her request and Kagome told her how she had no memory of her past whatsoever, other than the past two years or so. She told Sango that she was unaware of her real home, her real family, and that Hojo was a guy who had found her in the alley, wandering around aimlessly. He adopted her and she looked up at him as a brother.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango said once Kagome was finished.

"It's fine," she said softly.

"Have you ever found any clues to your past?" Sango asked.

"Well…when I came here and started school here, I did." Kagome paused momentarily as she reminisced on the first day of school…how the flashbacks bombarded her. "When I saw Inuyasha…I had images come to my mind."

"Like flashbacks?" Sango asked. "Memories?"

"Yes…but I can't see who I'm talking to in them. Or who is with me. I can only hear things, and make out a few very vague details." Kagome responded. "Usually they are quick, mostly words."

"Do you remember any particular one?" Sango asked.

Kagome took a few moments to decide on which memory to tell her friend. "I asked someone if they were going to leave me…" Kagome looked up at Sango, who appeared solemn. "It was a guy, but I couldn't see them or distinguish his voice. He said 'no…why?' And then I said, 'I just thought that, since you found out, you would.' And he hugged me and said, 'never.'"

Sango regarded Kagome calmly while her mind was busy at work.

"I'm confused, Sango." Kagome said.

"I would be, too." Sango said. "I mean, with no memory and all."

"Not just that," Kagome said. "Other things."

"Other things?" Sango suddenly appeared interested. "What kind of other things?"

"Miroku said something about never seeing me around here before, meaning I must have come from another city." Kagome swallowed. "Not only do I recognize Inuyasha, but Naraku as well. And you said he came from Kyoto. After you told me he came from No Tama High, I had a flashback. I _saw _No Tama High." She exhaled slowly before continuing. "And that new girl? Kikyo? She came into the bathroom earlier today. I have _never _spoke to this girl. I didn't know her name. And when she left the bathroom, I said 'Kikyo,' as if I had known her my entire life."

"Maybe you have," Sango suggested.

"How so?"

"She transferred here from Kyoto." Sango looked deep in thought. "And you said that you had a flashback of the school there, and Naraku went there and he looks familiar to you…" Sango smiled. "I think you were from Kyoto!"

"But how do you explain Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What does Naraku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha have to do with me? How did I end up here? Where's my family? Do I even _have _family?"

"Slow down!" Sango said. "We can't do it all at once."

"Sorry," Kagome muttered. She massaged her temple, feeling an overwhelming headache coming on.

"You okay?" Sango wanted to know.

"Fine." Kagome said. "Just a major headache."

"Oh. I'll stop." Sango said. "Get some rest. You need to feel better for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Friday." Sango informed her. "Koga's party is tomorrow night."

"Oh, right. The Party." Kagome said. "Ayame is going to kill me."

"No she won't. I won't let her." Sango said, smirking.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sango headed for the door. "Get some sleep. See ya tomorrow." She left.

Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen. She took out an aspirin and a Pepsi and took the pill. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Kyoto…" she murmured. "Could I really be from Kyoto?"

Shaking her head and deciding that she couldn't, she went upstairs to her room and climbed into bed. She deserved a good nap.

* * *

Note- There you go! Sorry it was so short. The next chapter or two should be longer and more eventful. Thanks for reading and Happy Early New Year! 


End file.
